


Take It Back To Square One

by Pattypixie



Series: Puppetmaster [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Supernatural-Shiznits on Tumblr: "Highschool au in which Gabriel and Dean are in the same grade with Sam and Cas in the grade below? (Sorta fluff)Destiel and Sabriel?"</p><p>Dean's nerdy brother Sam recently grew up and landed directly into his best friend, Gabriel's type. Cas's relationship with Bal is going downhill fast and Gabe knows just the guy to patch things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!

    "Okay. Get out," Dean ordered, pulling over to the side of the road.

    "School is like, two blocks away still," Sam complained.

    "Exactly. When you stop being a complete nerd, I'll drive you the rest of the way," Dean explained, grabbing Sam's bag from the backseat. "Now, out."

    "Whatever," Sam snatched his bag from Dean and got out of the car, making sure to slam the door to close it, causing muffled cursing from the inside. He shouldered his bag and unconsciously slouched as he started walking the rest of the way to school. It was still incredibly uncomfortable being so much taller than everyone when just a few short months earlier, he had been the shortest kid in his class. At least then, he had been proportionate. Now he had miles of limbs and they had been no use except for making him more clumsy. 

    "Hey! Sam!" A familiar voice called out from behind him. Some kind of older car zipped past him as he turned, seeing a boy in a trenchcoat running after him. 

    "Brother leave you at the curb, too, Cas?" Sam asked, once the boy had caught up. Cas panted a little, catching his breath and running a hand through his black hair. 

    "Yes. According to Gabriel, it seems that I'm 'too school for cool'," He recited after regaining a normal breathing pattern.  Sam felt a butterfly or two in his stomach at the mention of Cas's brother's name. He wasn't sure when he had started crushing on his best friend's adopted brother, but he consistently found his thoughts drifting to golden hair, golden eyes, and old chevrolet convertibles. 

    "Are you okay, Sam?" Cas's voice pulled him out of his trance and he shook his head.   

    "Yeah, sorry," Sam smiled and pushed his hair back with his hand. "Wanna see some of the stuff I drew last night when we get to school?"

    "Of course," Cas smiled up at him and they walked side-by-side up the sidewalk to school.

 

    Dean stepped out of his black, '67 Impala and leaned against the hood, about to light a smoke. Very soon after, a white, '69 Stingray pulled into the spot next to him, honking shave-and-a-haircut.

    "Hey, Winchester!" The driver yelled, stepping out of the convertible. "The 60's called. They want their cars back."

    "I hope you told them to fuck off," Dean grinned, high-fiving his friend.

    "You bet your sweet ass, I did," Gabriel smiled, holding a clove cigarette between his teeth. He joined Dean, leaning against the hood of his own car, and lit up and took a puff. White smoke escaped his lips as he pulled away and he exhaled. Gabe glanced over at the school and he noticed a tall mop of brown hair trying, and failing, to shorten himself.

    "Dude. Your brother is so tall," He smiled, taking another puff.

    "No," Dean said casually, but forcefully.

    "But, I just--"

    "Yeah, you just want to NO," He looked over at Gabe, who was pouting a little. "Listen, if he comes on to you, I don't care." Dean took a last puff, dropped the butt on the ground, and stepped on it. "But, I'm not letting you ruin my kid brother."

    "I don't want to ruin _him_ ," Gabe grinned and did the same with the last of his cigarette. "I want to ruin _everyone else_ for him." Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his messenger bag out of the backseat of the Impala. 

    "You're fucking ridiculous," He commented, shrugging the bag over his head.

    "Like you're one to talk," Gabriel walked next to Dean as they made their way toward the school. "I see the way you look at Cassie when you come over."

    "I don't look at him any way," Dean's voice remained calm, but his ears grew red. "Plus, isn't he off the market?"

    "Eh," Gabriel dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Bal is in England or some shit like that studying abroad. Probably several, actually," He grinned at his joke and Dean punched his arm. "Come ON, Dean." They reached their lockers and Gabe leaned against his, facing his best friend. "I'll set you up with my bro if you set me up with yours. It's win-win."

    "I told you," Dean closed his locker. "Sam is off-limits, and i'm not helping your brother cheat on his boyfriend."

    "Geez, Winchester. Where did all these morals come from?" The bell rang, signaling the start of the day, and Gabriel headed in the direction of his first class. "This conversation isn't over!" He yelled over his shoulder. Dean clenched his jaw then started to walk to his class determinedly, relieved that his first class of the day was shop. He definitely needed to hit or cut something with dangerous power tools.

 

    Sam made his way to his first class, trying to weave in and out of the throng of people in the halls. This kind of thing had been a lot easier when he had been a foot shorter. His trip was riddled with mumbled 'excuse me's and 'sorry's, until he got to his class, where he let out a sigh of relief. Said relief quickly draining from him once he noticed who was occupying his usual seat. Eyes the color of morning sunlight flicked over to him and Gabriel smiled, patting the seat next to him. Sam looked behind him, trying to see if one of his brother's other cohorts was behind him because there was no way--

   "Yo, Sasquatch," Gabe called. "Come here." Sam tensed a little but walked over and sat down in the seat that Gabriel had indicated. 

   "Um..." Sam swallowed, "Hey, Gabriel." He avoided eye contact and looked down in his lap instead. Sam knew that Gabriel was in his class, but they always sat on opposite sides of the room, so that he couldn't get distracted by him. Now that he was sitting inches from the biggest crush of his life, the class was going to become a lot harder to focus on.

    "Calm down, Kiddo," Gabe leaned back, tipping his chair onto two legs. "Your brother didn't send me or anything like that. I just kinda realized that we've never really hung out, you being besties with Cas and me with Dean."

    "Yeah, I guess," was all that Sam managed to bring himself to mutter. He snuck a glance over at Gabe and Sam's eyes trailed along his body. His arms were locked behind his head which caused his tee shirt to lift, revealing a strip of alabaster skin right about the older boy's waistband. Sam's face flushed as a million inappropriate thoughts ran through his head.

    "Say," Gabriel leaned forward, putting the chair back on all fours. "You're doing pretty well in this class, right?"

    "Yeah," Sam sighed, knowing where this was going. "I'm not doing your homework for you." No wonder Gabe had sat next to him. It was stupid to have any thought that it could be anything else. Sam was always going to be the nerd doing the cool kids home--

    "Actually," Gabe interrupted Sam's thoughts with a low tone that sent a shiver up his spine, "I was wondering if you'd tutor me." Sam's eyes widened a little as he looked up at Gabriel. The senior was smiling, but it wasn't his usual mischievous grin. This one was sincere.

    "Does Dean know?" Sam asked, softly. 

    "I'd kinda prefer if no one knew," Gabriel admitted, his smile showing some nervousness.

    "It's fine," Sam shifted around some of his papers on the table. "I know I'm not that cool or--"

    "No!" Gabriel chuckled a bit. "Geez. Lay off yourself a bit. This is about me, like everything else. I just...I don't want people to know I need help, okay?" Sam smirked a bit, willing to believe that his ego was the reason Gabriel wanted this to be kept a secret.

    "Okay, I'll do it," Gabriel's face lit up as Sam agreed and he felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of the senior's excitement. "When do you want to start?" Sam asked, trying hard to hold in his excitement. 

    "Is tonight okay?" Gabe suggested. "We can go straight to the library after school."

    "Sure," Sam replied, unable to keep a smile from appearing on his lips. Gabriel smiled back and settled into his seat as the bell rang. Sam turned to his books, then glanced back at Gabe, realizing that he was staying in the seat next to him for the rest of class. The period ended up being filled with kick wars underneath the table and Gabriel writing little stupid comments about the lecture on bits of paper and tossing them at Sam, who smiled at every one he read. About halfway through, Sam started to doodle on the edge of his notebook. When Gabriel noticed, he leaned over and watched. 

    "You're really good," Gabe whispered, causing Sam to blush. He took a breath and inhaled the scent of leather and cloves, causing him to melt a little.

    "Thanks," He mumbled in reply. "I have better stuff though."

    "Maybe I could see it sometime?" Gabe asked and Sam's mind leapt to the several drawings he had done of the older boy without permission. He could never get him quite right. 

    "Sure," Sam said after taking a mental inventory of what was in the sketchbook in his locker. "I can show you at the library." All to soon, the bell rang and the two went their separate ways, but not before Gabriel had grabbed Sam's hand and wrote down his cell number. "In case I end up ditching before last period," he had explained, adding a smirk as punctuation. Sam spent the rest of the day staring at his hand, tracing over the writing with his finger, unable to believe that is was actually there.


	2. Chapter 2

    Well, this was uncomfortable. Dean slowly glanced over at the boy standing next to Gabriel’s car. Cas was sporting his usual khaki trenchcoat, covering a sweater vest and jeans. He looked nervous as well, clutching his books to his chest as if holding on for dear life. Dean quickly averted his gaze as impossibly blue eyes turned to look at him. Gabriel hadn’t been completely wrong when he had insinuated that Dean felt something for Cas. He was just trying to be respectful, even if Cas’s boyfriend was a thousand miles away. 

    Both of them looked up at the sound of people running toward the cars. Their brothers soon came into sight, and Dean raised a concerned eyebrow. Sam halted at the passenger door of Gabe’s Stingray, a grin plastered to his face. He shrugged and looked between Dean and Cas as Gabriel lifted himself over the driver’s side door and landed in the seat.

    “Dean-o, you don’t mind giving Cas a lift home, do you?” Gabriel winked at his best friend and turned the car on as Sam got in the passenger side. 

    “Wait, Gabriel, I swear to—” Dean was cut off by a honk and the white convertible backing out of the spot it had been occupying.

    “Too late!” Gabe shouted over the engine as he put on his sunglasses. “Sam and I are headed to the library. Won’t have him out too late, I promise.” He flashed a mischievous smirk and pulled away, leaving Cas confused and Dean annoyed. He sighed and looked over at the younger boy, who seemed as if he was still trying to process what had just happened. Dean ran a hand through his hair, then pulled out a cigarette. He was gonna fucking kill Gabriel.

    “Well, uh, Cas,” Dean called, clearing his throat, then lighting up. “You ready to go?”

    “Yes,” Cas mumbled, walking over to the passenger side of the Impala, looking at the ground and sheepishly opening the door. Dean felt his ears redden as he watched the junior, trying to control his thoughts on how cute Cas was when he was nervous. As Dean climbed in, he turned on the car causing “TNT” to start blasting through the speakers. 

    “Oh, shi—sorry,” He quickly turned the volume down as he closed the door. 

    “It—it’s fine,” Cas said, his hands clasped on the books in his lap. “I like it.”

    “Really?” Dean was surprised and suddenly very interested to know what else Cas liked. He also became very aware that he may not like other things as he looked down at the cigarette between his fingers and noticed Cas stifle a cough. They pulled out of the spot and Dean casually flicked the barely smoked butt out the window. 

    “You just like AC/DC?” Dean asked, attempting to spark some conversation.

    “They’re good, but I prefer Aerosmith,” Cas smiled and Dean very intently tried to focus on the road. “Bal always makes fun of me for it.” He felt his heart sink to his stomach.

    “Bal’s your boyfriend, right?” Dean baited, secretly hoping that Gabe was right about their strained relationship.

    “Yes, but,” Cas sighed, “I don’t think it’s going very well.” He waved his hand the same way Gabriel did when he wanted to dismiss something. “I apologize. You probably don’t want to hear about my love life.”

    “It’s okay,” Dean flashed Cas a reassuring smile. “Unlike your brother, I’m a pretty good listener. Don’t tell anyone though.” Cas chuckled and Dean noticed him relax a bit. 

    “Well, long distance doesn’t seem to be enough for Bal,” The younger boy explained. “I’m rather certain he’s cheating on me.”

    “What a dick! Once he gets back here, you tell me. I’ll kick his fu—”

    “Dean,” Cas placed a hand on the senior’s arm and Dean froze, feeling the heat that travelled from the spot. “Although I’m flattered that you would physically hurt someone for me, that won’t be needed.” He removed his hand and Dean immediately missed the touch. “I’ve grown restless with the distance as well and I’ve decided that it would be best if we went our separate ways. I plan on telling him tonight.”

    “You gonna be okay?” he finally asked as he pulled into the Novak’s driveway.

    “I believe so,” Cas looked at his lap, then up at Dean. “Thank you for driving me home. I know Gabriel can be a bit…”

    “Frustrating?” Dean finished, causing Cas to smile and nod in agreement. “And, it’s fine. You can ride with me anytime.” The words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying. He quickly looked away from the younger boy and instead focused on his hands gripping the steering wheel.

    “I—I’d like that,” Cas smiled and blushed a little before gathering his books and opening the door. “I suppose I’ll see you later?”

    “Yeah, for sure,” Dean didn’t look up as Cas got out and closed the door behind him. He instead watched Cas walk up the driveway to the front door, and wave back as he entered the house. As he backed out of the driveway, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Yeah. Gabriel was definitely going to die.

                                                                                                                                               ***

    “Don’t you think that was a little mean?” Sam asked as Gabriel pulled into the library parking lot.

    “What? Letting Dean drive his crush home? Or not getting a dash cam to film it?” Gabe retorted, smiling as he took a drag of his clove.

    “Yeah but—wait, what?” Sam tried to process what he had just heard as Gabe put the car in park. “Dean has a crush on Cas?”

    “Helloooo…” He dragged out the vowel, using it to blow a couple smoke rings. “He’s still in denial but, whatever.” He turned the car off and the two stepped out. 

    “I had no idea,” Sam grabbed his bag out of the backseat and started walking toward the building with Gabriel. “I always assumed he was weird around Cas because we’re nerds.”

    “Okay, seriously,” Gabriel flicked the last of his cigarette into some bushes and opened the door for Sam. “If you’re going to tutor me in history, I’m going to tutor you in self-esteem.” Sam grinned as he walked through the door.

    “Alright, deal,” He looked around a little then back at Gabriel, who was tucking away his sunglasses. “Where do you want to sit?” Without answering, the senior made a beeline to a table in the corner, partially obscured by bookshelves and a cart that seemed to have been forgotten. Sam shrugged, assuming that he probably wanted to reduce the potential of being seen by other kids. Honestly, Sam prefered it too. He followed Gabriel and set his bag down in the seat he planned to sit in. Gabe plopped himself in the seat next to it and kicked his feet up onto the table.

    “Feet down, Gabe,” Sam ordered, pulling out a notebook and their assigned textbook. 

    “Bossy. I like that,” Gabriel winked and Sam turned away, blushing. 

    “So,” he regained his composure, cleared his throat, and sat down. “What time period are you having the most trouble with?”

    “You know,” Gabe said, completely ignoring Sam’s question and taking his feet down. “I don’t think you’re a nerd.” 

    “Thanks, but I’ve accepted the fact already,” Sam smiled slightly at Gabe and started flipping through the textbook. “How about we start with pre-colonial?”

    “Hey,” Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s forearm, making the younger boy freeze. “I’m serious. You’re a lot cooler than you give yourself credit for.” Sam stared at Gabriel’s hand and forced himself to breathe.

    “Okay, okay, I get it,” Sam finally managed to say. “Now how about we get back to history, huh?”

    “Damnit, Sam!” Gabe raised his voice a little, causing some shushing to be directed at them. He lowered his voice and continued, “I’m getting a 95 in the class.”

    “Then why did you—” Sam was cut off by Gabriel grabbing him by his hoodie and pulling him close. He started to feel goosebumps appear on his neck as Gabriel breathed over it. 

    “I like you, dumbass,” Gabe whispered and pulled away to look at Sam, who was almost white with shock. He smiled nervously and bit his bottom lip. “That’s okay, right? I mean, I didn’t want to freak you out or anything.”

    “No, its…” Sam’s eyes moved over Gabriel’s face, from his dirty blond hair falling into his amber eyes, to the soft breathing coming from his parted lips. Gabe licked them and he couldn’t stop himself from tasting them too. Sam leaned in, being lead by Gabriel’s hand that was still clutching his hoodie. He tasted just like Sam imagined, like peppermint gum trying and failing to cover the taste of clove-flavored smoke and just a hint of sunlight. The junior pulled away for a breath and smiled. “I like you too.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

    Dean let out a sigh as he walked into the house. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the endtable and kicked off his shoes.

    “Anyone home?” He called out, only receiving silence as a reply. Bobby was probably working late at the shop and Sam was—Dean’s eyes widened in realization—Sam was with Gabriel. Whether or not they were really at the library was questionable when it came to his best friend. He whipped out his phone and was about to dial one of the two when he heard the house phone ring. Dean stared at it for a moment, confused. Not many people had the number for it and they usually only used it in emergencies. 

    “Uh…Hello?” Dean asked, picking up the receiver. 

    “Yes. Um…Hello, Dean,” A familiar voice responded on the other line.

    “Cas? Why are you calling the house phone? Sam is still at the library,” Dean mentioned.

    “I know. I…uh,” Cas seemed nervous. “I wanted to talk to you and I didn’t have your cell phone number and Sam had given me this—”

    “Calm down, I get it,” Dean smiled to himself at Cas’s rambling. “What’s up?”

    “Well…Sam and I were going to have a bad movie night tonight but with him getting kidnapped by Gabriel, severely doubt he will be joining me. Basically, I was wondering,” he heard Cas swallow and Dean felt a tightness in his chest. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me instead. I know it’s short notice and you probably have other plans and I suppose I’m not the—”

    “Cas,” Dean cut him off from his rambling for the second time. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

    “What?”

    “I was gonna pick up a pizza for us to split on my way over,” Dean explained. “Anything but veggies.”

    “I, uh, I like cheeseburger,” Cas replied. “You’re really coming over?”

    “Yeah,” Dean confirmed with a grin. “See you soon.” He hung up the phone and put his shoes back on. Any worries about Sam or Gabriel were erased from his mind as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

                                                        ***

    “So, what now?” Sam asked, unable to get rid of the grin on his face.

    “Well,” Gabriel grabbed the hand he had written his number on and intertwined their fingers. “Are you hungry?”

    “I guess,” Sam considered the thought and realized he hadn’t really eaten since breakfast. He had been far too excited to eat lunch, and for good reason, it seemed.

    “Well, lets get some food,” Gabe smiled and stood up, pulling Sam with him. “I wanna know everything about you, kiddo.” Sam hesitantly let go of Gabriel’s hand to put his books back in his bag.

    “So, is this…” he bit his bottom lip a little and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. “I mean, are we…”

    “Do you want to?” Gabriel looked up at Sam, eyes practically sparkling. “Fair warning, I don’t get jealous, but I’m a little possessive,” He started ticking things off on his fingers, “I get bored easily, I’m a horrible listener, I—” Sam cut him off by placing his hand over Gabriel. 

    “Yeah, I know,” He smiled. “But there’s so much more to you that makes up for it so, yeah, I want to.” Gabe grinned and pulled Sam down into another kiss. 

    “God, you’re perfect,” Gabriel said once he pulled away, causing Sam to turn red. “Do you prefer a collar or a brand?” Sam laughed and grabbed Gabriel’s hand, leading him out of the library.

    “I thought you said ‘a little’ possessive,” He commented.

    “We can discuss it later,” Gabe opened the door for Sam again and put his sunglasses back on. “Wonder how Dean and Cassie are doing.”

    “Oh no!” Sam smacked his palm against his forehead. “Cas and I were supposed to have a bad movie night!” He pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang a couple of times before Cas picked up. “Hey! Sorry about the movie night. I—Oh. Really? Okay. Yeah. Shut up. Bye.” Sam hung up and Gabriel looked over, eyebrow raised. “I guess Dean is coming over to watch movies with him.” Sam shrugged and Gabriel grinned as he got into the driver’s side of his car.

    “I hope you’re fully appreciating how much of a genius I am, Sammy,” He boasted, turning on the car as Sam got in the passenger’s seat. 

    “Yeah, right. There’s no way you could have planned this whole thing,” Sam laughed then looked over at Gabe, who was sporting a devilish grin. “Wait. Are you serious?”

    “Impressed?” Gabriel asked as he sparked up a clove. “I mean, there were a few variables, like…I was 95% sure you were into me, but there was the very slight possibility I could have been wrong.” Sam smiled and blushed a little.

    “Was I really that obvious?”

    “Like a neon sign at midnight,” Gabe stuck the clove between his teeth as he backed out, then continued as he left the parking lot. “I also was banking a lot on if Cas had the balls to invite Dean to movie night, but hey! He ended up not being a pussy!”

    “So, what’s next, puppetmaster?” Sam teased, leaning back in the seat. 

    “That would ruin the surprise,” Gabe grinned at Sam and sped off down the road.

                                                           ***

Dean looked down at the pizza he was holding in his hand, then at the doorbell. He might as well just ring it. Cas probably knew he was here already anyway since the Impala was loud as hell. He took a deep breath and pushed the bell, a little startled when the door opened just a few seconds later.

    “Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled, a little and held out the pizza.

    “Hello,” He smiled back and took the box, going inside and setting it on the coffee table. Dean followed him in and took off his shoes, awkwardly standing in the entrance. Even though he had been there a million times with Gabriel, this time he was nervous, and wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Cas sat down on the couch then looked up, noticing Dean. 

    “I already have the first movie set up, if you’d like to sit down,” He smiled and opened the pizza box, closing his eyes as he took in the smell. Dean chose to sit on the other side of the couch from Cas, not wanting to crowd him. The younger boy grabbed the remote and pushed a button, causing 70’s sci-fi music to fill the room. Dean smiled as he recognized the movie.

    “This is one of my favorites,” he commented, leaning forward to grab a piece of pizza. 

    “I haven’t seen it yet,” Cas smiled and leaned back, settling into the cushions. The movie started and Dean ended up making the most comments, Cas laughing at every one. He leaned back after closing the pizza box and noticed that Cas was a lot closer to him than when they started. He smiled slightly and shifted a bit closer so that their shoulders were touching. The fingers of the hand that Cas had on his leg curled up then relaxed again and he took a deep breath. Dean looked over and followed Cas’s arm to his shoulder and neck then rested on his eyes. Cas looked over and smiled a little. 

    “Hey,” Dean breathed, moving his hand to lightly brush Cas’s. He glanced down, then back up, blue eyes brightening by the second. 

    “Hey,” Cas softly replied, licking his lips a bit. Dean leaned in a bit, pausing a moment, as if to ask permission. Cas nodded slightly and Dean closed the distance. He started softly, but gladly deepened the kiss when Cas grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. Dean had to pull away to catch a breath and grinned. 

    “What about the movie?” He asked as Cas tugged on his jacket again.

    “I lied. I have seen this one already,” Cas blushed a little and bit his lip. 

    “Your brother has been rubbing off on you,” Dean laughed and gave into Cas’s persistence, falling on top of the younger boy and his lips.

                                                        ***

    “It’s starting to get dark,” Sam mentioned, looking out the window of the diner Gabriel had taken him to. He felt a slight kick under the booth they were sharing and looked back over to see Gabe looking up at him from behind a milkshake and straw. Sam smiled as he let the straw go and licked a bit of ice cream off his lips. 

    “Good,” Gabriel smiled and grabbed the bill off the table. He scooted out and held out his hand for Sam. The junior grabbed it and climbed out, an eyebrow raised. “Trust me, I have something awesome planned.”

    “I’ve never been more terrified and excited at the same time,” Sam teased as he was lead to the counter by Gabe.

    “You’re a bit sassy out of your shell, aren’t you?” Gabriel commented, handing the cashier some money and then holding up his hand to refuse the change. “Don’t worry, I like it.” He grinned as they walked out to the Stingray. 

    “Alright, I trust you…for some reason,” Sam slid into the passenger seat as Gabriel got in the driver’s. He put his arm up on the top of the seat and beckoned Sam over to him. The junior smiled and rolled his eyes, then slid across the bench seat and settled against Gabe’s side. He lifted up Sam’s face for a moment, giving him a quick kiss which sent shivers down his spine. Gabriel turned on the car and Sam leaned his head onto the senior’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm a little more securely around Sam, then took off. Gabe took him to the outskirts of town, turned onto a back road, then pulled off after a while. He turned off the car and Sam sat up, looking around with a confused look.

    “This isn’t…I’m not ready for that kind of thing—”

    “Come on, Sam,” Gabriel got out of the car and walked around the back of it. “What kind of guy do you think I am? Look up, Dummy.” Sam looked up and his mouth fell open. There was no light pollution so you could see a million stars, and even some of the milky way. Gabriel opened the passenger side door and motioned for Sam to get out, then lead him to the front of the car. He climbed up on the hood and laid down on his back, looking up at the night sky. Sam climbed up next to him and laid down as well, grabbing Gabe’s hand. 

    “This is amazing,” Sam whispered, nudging his head against Gabriel’s. 

    “I know,” He replied, grinning. “I’ve never taken anyone else out here. Not even Dean.” A couple meteors fell and Sam pointed them out.

    “Hey! Make a wish,” Sam ordered, smiling.

    “Eh. I don’t need to,” Gabriel commented, shrugging his shoulders a little.

    “What? Why’s that?” Sam asked, perplexed.

    “Why would I want to?” Gabe turned his head to the side, and Sam did the same, facing him. “I have everything I need right here.” He smiled at how cheesy he was being but Sam grinned anyway and squeezed his hand. Gabriel leaned into Sam’s lips and they parted as a way of him silently agreeing. Everything they needed was right there.


End file.
